It Started On Twitter
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: An unlikely friendship between a rock star and his fan. It wasn't supposed to be anything more but sometimes fate has other plans.


_**Thanks to Marirosa221 for being a fantastic beta. **_

_**I do not own Hollywood Heights. **_

"Who are you always talking to on that thing?" Max Duran asked with a frown as he handed his son a beer and took a seat on the chair opposite him. This was the third night this week that he'd shown up at Eddie's place for dinner to find him engrossed on his computer.

Eddie twisted off the top of his beverage and lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug, " It's twitter, Pop. I talk to a lot of people, mostly my fans." He didn't feel the need to mention that there was one fan in particular that he made a habit of tweeting back and forth with and virtually cyber stalking her page to see who else she was tweeting. No, his father definitely did not need to know that part. "You should set up an account. There are a ton of celebrities that use this as a way to get to know their fans."

Max chuckled at the absurdity of the idea. "I can't even check my email, Eddie. Grace is constantly on my case about it. The last thing I need is to have to deal with something named Twitter. What does that even mean?"

Another shrug of the shoulders and Eddie leaned up and pressed his fingers to the keyboard, _** LuvToLuvYou Dinner with my Pops. Talk later? **_He hit the tweet button and waited for a response. _** TheRealEddieDuran Sure. Have a good time. **_ He smiled at her response before finally closing the lid of his laptop and sliding it to the other side of his glass coffee table. "So, how are things at the club, Pop?" The nights that he had dinner with his dad were his favorite. It was often, mostly three sometimes four nights a week, but somehow it still didn't seem like enough. Given his hectic schedule and Chloe's insistence that they spend every waking hour together, he relished this one on one time.

"Business is booming. Same as it was two nights ago when you asked me." Max leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. " I saw Chloe when I was leaving. She was in a testy mood. What is that about?"

Eddie sighed, "I don't know. She's mad at me about something. I couldn't even begin to tell you what it is. She was going on and on about some party that I said I wasn't in the mood to go to tonight so that's probably it. Something about her needing to make friends with the right people to break into the acting business." He should probably feel badly about that, but in all honesty, he didn't care. Chloe always seemed to be mad at him about something or other these days. Things were tense between them on a good day.

"What's going on Eddie?"

He sighed and leaned further back on the sofa. A loose thread on his shirt caught his attention and he started twirling it around on his finger. "I'm just not feeling it with Chloe anymore, pop. Things between us are not good. She's all about modeling and acting and trying to get me back into it. I'm all about finishing this album and just having a little time to myself for a while now that the tour is over." His career took up so much of his life, he felt like it was passing him buy. He couldn't remember the last time, besides his nights with his dad, that he actually had a good time doing something that he liked. He was 22 years old and most days he felt 42. He was exhausted. "I'm thinking about ending it with her."

"Wow." Max would be lying if he claimed to not be happy to hear those words. Chloe Carter was not the girl he wanted his son to settle down with but he knew that is exactly what she wanted. It was all about the fame and the name with the model. Max couldn't even really be sure if the girl even loved Eddie, but he was positive that she loved his lifestyle. He was proud that his boy could see that, finally. "You do what you need to do. You know that I will support whatever you decide."

Yes, he did know that. No matter what choices he made, whether they were right or wrong, Max always supported him. "Thanks Pop."

"Anytime." Max took a long pull of his beer before sitting it down and studying his son. He was happy. Despite whatever problems he was having with Chloe, Eddie was relaxed and carefree. It was rather interesting considering that he was contemplating a breakup. Usually when Eddie was going through something like this, he was depressed and ready to drink himself into oblivion. There could only be one reason for his current state. " So who is the girl?"

An innocent look crept over Eddie's face, but the corners of his mouth lifted. "I have no idea what you are talking about Pop."

Max wasn't fooled however and folded his arms across his chest and gave his son a look that clearly told him that he wasn't buying it.

"Ok, fine. Her name is Loren. I met her online, on twitter." A happy smile replaced his innocent one.

"So you are ending things with Chloe because of some girl you met online?"

Eddie shook his head, "It's not like that Pop, I'm ending things with Chloe because I'm not happy. Loren has nothing to do with that. She is just this really great girl that I happened to really enjoy talking to online. She really gets me Pop, I mean more than anyone else in my life. She is incredible."

A weird feeling, that he couldn't even name, came over mask. This girl sounded great the way that Eddie described her. In all honestly, anyone would be better than Chloe. But he has read enough news stories about internet weirdoes to be weary. "You don't even know her, Eddie. She's just some girl on the other side of a computer. Are you sure that she is even a real person? How do you know that she isn't some middle aged man playing a game with a celebrity for kicks."

Eddie chuckled, "Trust me Pop. Her name is Loren Tate. She is a senior at West Valley Charter School. Her mom's name is Nora, her dad bailed when she was a kid, her best friends are Melissa and Adam. She works at a cafe a couple blocks from her house and she wants to be a lawyer. " He rattled off just a few of the things that he knew about Loren. He left out the part that he thinks she is the most beautiful girl that he's ever seen. Now probably wasn't the best time to tell his father that bit of news. "I've seen her in person. She's real."

Max lifted one dark eyebrow in his son's direction, "when?"

"A couple of months ago, Ian and I went to the coffee shop she works at for lunch. I saw her in the flesh. She's a normal 18 year old girl."

'18? Eddie..."

He held a hand up to stop what he knew was coming, "Pop, don't. She is three years younger than me. Ma was 5 years younger than you." He stood up and moved across the room to where his beloved piano sat. "And it's not even like that between Loren and I. We are friends."

Max stood up too, "But you want it to be more than that, right? I can see it in your eyes, son. I just want you to be careful, especially if she is just a high school girl. You aren't the kind of guy who goes around hurting girls."

"I'm not going to turn into that guy Pop. Loren and I are just friends. We are getting to know one another as such. I am still attached to Chloe. And Loren kind of has a boyfriend or something."

Another eyebrow hike was thrown the rock stars way, "What does that mean?"

Eddie let out an annoyed sigh and moved over to his laptop, lifting the lid of the silver device and typing something in before turning it to Max. "This Cameron guy. He tweets to Loren as much as I do. They go to school together, have classes together. He even calls her Lo. They went on a group outing last weekend according to her Instagram photos."

"Instagram?"

"It's another social media thing, specifically for photos. Anyway, they seem really tight and he is always flirting with her." His voice was filled with annoyance. He wasn't used to having competition. "Loren hasn't outright said that she has a boyfriend, but she hasn't said otherwise either."

Max shook his head, "Do you hear yourself? You are jealous. Jealous about something you aren't even sure about." It sounded kind of crazy just saying it out loud but it was true. "And how do you flirt with someone on the internet?" Complete insanity has taken over his son and the world at large apparently.

Eddie pulled up something else on the computer; a small square with a picture of a blonde guy in some sort of sporting uniform was displayed, with a photo of a group of people behind it. "This is his page. Look at some of the recent tweets to Loren, she is LuvToLuvYou"

Max did as instructed and read the entries outloud. "_** LuvToLuvYou thanks for the help in Biology today, Lo. You are the smartest girl in school.**_ ** LuvToLuvYou you were really rocking that serve in volleyball today during gym...I couldn't keep my eyes off you. ** _** LuvToLuvYou thanks for the dance at the bonfire last night Lo. It was definitely the best night of my life so far.**_" Max chuckled and turned the laptop away from him, " Ok so that's how you flirt on the internet. That guy comes on a little strong. Does this girl flirt back?"

Eddie shrugged, "Not really her responses are mostly appreciation for the nice things he says and sometimes she says something nice about him. It's nothing over the top obvious like the stuff he says to her. Most of Loren's interactions are with her best friend and me. "He sported a proud smile, same with on Facebook.

"Facebook? Geez. I'm old and out of touch but even I know what that it, Eddie and is it really a good idea to have a random fan on your personal page?"

"She's not some crazy stalker Pop. Besides, I sought her out on Facebook. I saw her link a video that she posted there on her twitter and I requested her. It's not a big deal. Facebook is more personal and private than twitter but our interactions are the same. Pop, I promise you, she isn't some crazy stalker. This all started out very innocent. She followed me on twitter a while ago, and then one day I was bored and started following some of my fans back." He smiled at the memory of Chloe's horrified look when she walked into the penthouse that day and saw what he was doing. She didn't deem his fans worthy of a follow back spree but he sure as hell did. He had the best fans. "Loren was one of those and that means that everything she tweets shows up on my timeline. She's funny and sarcastic and really smart so all of her tweets caught my attention. One day she sent me a direct message about attending my concert and then things went on from there. We started messaging each other and tweeting and a friendship was formed." The complete look of being lost that was etched on his father's face told Eddie that he barely understood a single thing that he had just said. He chuckled, "Can you just please trust me Pop. I promise that I know what I am doing here. Loren and I are just friends."

Max let out a loud sigh. " Ok, I trust you. Just be careful."

While Eddie appreciated his father's concern, he couldn't help but feel like this was the best thing in his life right now. Things with Chloe were a disaster, the label was breathing down his neck for new material, and Jake was forever on his back. His interactions with Loren were the only thing he looked forward to everyday. He wouldn't be ashamed of that or weary of it. He was embracing it and hoping for the best. Twitter may not be the best place to forge a friendship, but in this case it worked and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
